The First Kiss
by TheocRayne15
Summary: Liv sings a song named If Only which is from Descendants but for this story it's written from Ms. Rooney. What if the song brings Holden to her?
1. The First Kiss

_First Kiss_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Liv walked into the music room and she had a sheet music in her hands as she sat down in front of the Piano. She closed her eyes because she could only think about rejecting Holden and how see was trying to be a good friend. However when Maddie, her mom or anyone wasn't looking. She regret the decision and while the Dream was dead that means she didn't have to see Andie. Liv couldn't look at Holden and vice versa because of not wanting to hurt her friend anymore. She played the Piano..._

 _Liv Sings-_

 _A million thoughts in my head_

 _Should I let my heart keep listenin'?_

 _Cause up till now I've walked the line_

 _Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide whats wrong whats right_

 _Which way should I go?_

 _Maddie walked in and watched her sister sing from the heart as Mads realizes hers was still ripped out from Diggie._

 _Liv Sings-_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream? Uh oh_

 _Yeah, if only I could read the signs in front of me_

 _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be uh oh_

 _If only, yeah_

 _Maddie walked closer as she was wanted to talk to her twin..._

 _Liv Continues singing-_

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen, yeah_

 _Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

 _Don't know what I'm feeling_

 _Is this just a dream? Uh Oh_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, yeah_

 _If only, if only_

 _Liv stopped singing and Maddie lean on the computer. "You did the right thing Liv that night but I know I'm not with Diggie. Why aren't you with Holiden?" Maddie asked and Liv responded, "Because Mads I don't want to hurt Andie." Maddie could understand her twin thinking of someone else and she was happy to see that... "She was the friend I made all by myself and I just can't..." Liv said and Maddie responded, "No you can. If Andie is really your friend then she will be cool with you two." Speak of the devil, he walked in and Liv turned to him. "Hi." He said and Liv responded, "Hi." They stopped at that moment and Liv said, "Your right Mads and people might be really mad at me but Holden I don't just like you. I really like you and I think it could be so much more."_

 _"Liv. I know it could be much more." Holden said and Liv then received her first kiss ever as Maddie then did a Bam, what? The kiss stopped and then Liv gave a look, "Now the kiss is memorable." "Hi honey." A male voice said and it was her dad who was passing by._


	2. Second ChanceFirst Date

_The First Kiss_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _Liv gave Maddie a dirty look as she got home and her twin apologze for Bam, what to bring her father over. "Now Holden has to meet my dad and brothers." Liv said and Maddie responded, "Well Diggie...I'm sorry. I think you should really think about what it's going to happen when Andie finds out."_

 _"Your right but I couldn't take it anymore and I know Andie will be hurt that I'm with Holden. I didn't want this to happened." Liv told her twin, Maddie believes her twin sister and said, "Whatever happens I have your back sis but tonight you are on your own." Liv then went upstairs to choose an outfit but decided to take a nap before hand. "I wish I told Holden how I felt before the prom..."_

 _Liv then fell asleep and then as she woke up notice that it was the morning of when Andie asked Holden out. She drove to school and got to the auditroum as she began the arrangments then Maddie came in wanting to shoot the Basketball... Liv first calm her down and told her to stay right there. "Holden can I talk to you?" Liv asked running to him and Holden was looking forward to it as Andie would just wait._

 _"Listen Holden...I don't know how to say this but I really like you and I want to go to Prom with you." Liv said and Holden was happy then responded, "Yeah I would love too and Liv this is a dream you never went back to change the past."_

 _Liv woke up and she would be annoyed with Holden bringing that up but that would seem crazy. So she took a shower, she went downstairs and opened the door to see her guy with flowers. "Hi." Liv said and took the flowers then he responded, "I'm ready for anything..."_

 _"I want to let you that this is a normal night at the Rooney house." Liv told Holden and he responded, "Why are you telling me ahead of time? Liv trust me like the song said it's True Love" They would about to kiss and her father clear his throat..._

 _"Holden..." Her father said._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **I made this a short chapter because I want to continue this story but I'm running out of ideas...**_

 _ **I will be making the Descendants story into a mini-series...**_

 _ **Girl Meets Maya is a Werewolf debuts tonight...**_


	3. Words that Cut Deep

_The First Kiss_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _Meeting the family was hard but they are still together and it was nothing compare to school the following day. It was then Andie saw Liv coming in and walked to her. "How long have you been planning on stealing Holden?" Andie asked and Liv replied, "Andie I wasn't planning on stealing him."_

 _"Why would I believe you? You obviously wanted him since you kiss him, I saw you when Maddie Bam, What after your father saw you." Andie told Liv and she replied, "Look Andie I never meant for any of this to happened and ask him I said that I didn't want to do anything because of you."_

 _"You change your mind because obviously you can't get someone for yourself." Andie said harshly and Holden walked into this fight. He told Andie that Liv didn't want this to happened and said that he didn't think anything other than friends after the date. "I think your great but I want to be with Liv and I know..." Holden said and Andie responded, "You don't know nothing because air headed blonde bimbos who dress like sluts always seem to turn guys like you to jerk." Andie couldn't believe what she just said..._

 _"How dare you?! My sister didn't want to do anything because of you and you stand there acting like she meant for this happened. SHE DIDN'T! She's not air-head or any of those things and Holden is lucky to have her!" Maddie yelled at Andie._

 _Liv had enough and then said, "Andie I didn't want to hurt you but I couldn't ignore my heart anymore and you know I felt bad about what happened but I don't anymore."_

 _Liv walked away almost in tears because those words really hurt and Maddie gave a dirty look with Willow who actually didn't care for that. Liv felt so embrassed about Andie calling her those names in front of everything when she didn't deserve it. Holden held his girlfriend close and her mother came in to console her daughter as well as her sister. It's one thing if someone who wasn't your friend said it but when someone who use to be your friend does, it hurts._


	4. With Kindess

_The First Kiss_

 _By_

 _TheOCrayne15_

 _Part Four_

 _Maddie was at her locker really not happy with what Andie said about her sister who went home because of being trashed in front of everyone. Diggie saw Maddie and walked up to her then said, "Hi Rooney." Maddie turned to her ex and said, "You heard."_

 _"Liv didn't deserve that and for what it's worth I thought it was really cool on how you stood up for her." Diggie said and Maddie responded, "I'm so mad that someone could be so thoughtless about what comes out of there mouth!" Maddie was upset because her sister did nothing to deserve that._

 _"I saw you when you Bram, What..." Diggie said and Maddie replied, "I'm not that loud..."_

 _"I owe you an apology Rooney, I didn't think of you and it was just an awesome experience. I just didn't think you thought so far ahead when it come to us." He said to her and Maddie responded, "i did..."_

 _Diggie notice the past tense and Maddie took a moment to realize. "Wow I'm not furious anymore you made me all calm." Maddie said and Diggie replied, "I'm Diggie..." He walked away and Maddie said, "Yeah you are."_

 _It was night time and Liv was in the living room with a pen as well as notebook writing her feelings. Maddie came home from practice to see her twin just busy and Liv greeted her. "What are you doing?" Maddie asked and Liv responded, "I just saw my twitter page and everyone saw what Andie did on video because it went viral. They are so mad at Andie and the mean things there saying..."_

 _"Wait you feel bad for Andie..." Maddie said and Liv replied, "When I was in Hollywood, I was out shopping and there was these group of girls who would standing there just talking about sales. So this one girl got this dress and the other girl called her a Bitch then they laughed it off. So the other two girls they walked away and the girl stood there really upset by what they said. She thought she did something wrong by getting the dress and now I feel just like her.." There was a knock on the door and Maddie walked up to open to show Holden who brings a smile to Liv face._

 _"How you feel?" Holden asked and Liv replied, "I'm getting better."_

 _"Have you seen what they been saying about Andie?" Holden asked and Liv took a moment then got her laptop on within second she uploaded a video._

 _"Hi guys it's me. Thank you to everyone on here whose concerned and I love you but you don't have to be as mean as the girl who said that. We all make mistakes and believe me I'm really mad but please just asked yourself, do you want people to say things like that to you? Do you want your own mother to see what kind of person you are to say those things? Thank you for your love but please just stop with the hate towards her. Once again I'm mad but it's not worth it." Liv said and turn off the video camera as her sister as well as her boyfriend gave her a big hug._

 _The next day in school, the students greeted Liv back and she went to her locker with Holden._  
 _"So what do you want tonight?" Holden asked and Liv responded, "A movie and text me when your outside so you don't have to come back in."_

 _"Liv it's cool and I like it that your father is so protective." Holden said and Diggie walked to Liv. "Liv..." Diggie said and Holden was ready to go then he kissed her on the head. She lit up and Diggie said to Liv, "I don't know if Maddie told you..."_

 _"She did and thank you for saying that..." Liv said and added, "That meant a lot."_

 _"Maddie loves her sister and..." Diggie said and Andie walked to Liv as the blonde turned to her._

 _"Hi Liv." Andie saw and Diggie walked away as Liv stare at her former friend. "I'm not proud of what I said and that was really cool what you did." Andie said and Liv responded, "You didn't deserve that." Andie couldn't believe how Liv was able to want to help her._

 _"I'm not saying that we could like be cool but..." Liv said and Andie responded, "I wanna try if you do but it has to be in school because I'm grounded for a month plus I have to attend an anti-bully group."_

 _"Wow your mother doesn't play around." Liv said and Andie told her, "My mother ws a teacher in Coulmbine and she has PTSD still...She yelled at me so hard..." Andie crried a little and Liv couldn't help but to hug her._


	5. Decision

_The first Kiss_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _It's been one week since Andie reveal about her home life and Liv went with her when it came to the Bully counseling juggling a boyfriend as well. Now it came a bigger choice in front of her was the sequel to Space Werewolves in where her character was going to evolved her form. Her face was going to become more Werewolf which will cause her to fight her nature and attempt to keep her boyfriend. On the other hand there was a disc with all of her songs and there was no way she could do both. It could take a lot time to do both, she took a long breath because she was frustated with not thinking of a clear cut answer... Maddie came down._

 _"Liv..." Maddie said and Liv responded, "I have this big choice, The studio said that if I'm in for Space Werewolves two, I won't have to move but I really want to do an album and I could be close to graduate." Liv pulled out another script and put it down... "What's this?" Maddie asked and Liv responded, "They heard the song If Only and they want me to play Malificent's daughter, I could act with Kirsten Chensworth..." Maddie was thrill to hear this and Liv added, "But the shooting is in Canada..."_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **This is a short chapter because I have four other fic and a short film. I'm a connecting this to other fics and so I will leave it like this.**_


	6. Diva War Part One

_The First Kiss_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Six_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _ **This is the buildup for Rachel Vs Liv vs Brittana's group at the Grammies.**_

 _Liv has chose to multi-task which is high school, an album and Space Werewolves two in Chicago as the Madness was ready to begin, Liv was with her boyfriend in the park and lying on his chest._

 _"Is this what the calm before the storm feels like?" Holden asked and Liv told him that, "You are the boyfriend of an action star and soon to be Grammy winner." Holden kissed her on the head and said, "Have you chose your songs?"_

 _"_ _ **Count Me in, You and me and the beat, What a girl is, True Love and If Only**_ _but Descendants wants that songs for Dove Cameron too sing. I get to perform it too and put it on my album." Liv said and Holden responded, "That would be cool but people are going to compare both versions."_

 _"I was thinking that we could do that has a duet and it feels right because it was about you.." Liv said and Holden seal it with a kiss then there was a ding on her phone. "Liv your phone..." Holden said and Liv was ignorning it then they stopped... She picked up the phone and the headlines said, "Rachel Berry disses Space Werewolves..." Holden looked at the video and so the interviewer commented about Liv Rooney was going to do the sequel to Space Werewolves. Would she do an action movie?_

 _"Well if I did a movie it wouldn't be a simple comic book adaption, I believe whatever I do would have depth..." Rachel Berry said and Liv was besides herself..._

 _"Oh boy." Holden said._


	7. Diva War Part Two

_First Kiss_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Maddie was playing around with her Basketball and then she heard a disturbance as if her Diva-like sister was about to approach... "HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT ABOUT SPACE WEREWOLVES?!" Liv asked but mostly yelled and Holden didn't know what to say about that then was about to._

 _"I mean yes she is on Broadway and has to perform 365 days a year but I did my own stunts!" Liv made it a point to say out loud for everyone to hear. "Holden!" Liv yelled and he responded, "Yes."_

 _Liv was waiting for him to say something and Maddie knew this was a big moment for the relationship. "It doesn't matter what she thinks because you write all your songs and one of them is going to be in a big movie." Holden said and Liv realize that was true."Good points but seriously!" Liv still upset and Maddie responded, "Just concentrate on your album Liv because your songs are great. Remember the song What A Girl is, when those jerks would rating us, can Rachel Berry write that? Count Me in was about me and everyone loved it."_

 _"Where did If Only get you?" Holden asked and Liv walked to her guy then replied with, "You." So that Diva bomb was diffuse and so Holden went home later that night then after having dinner sent very sweet texts to his girl. He was looking through the internet and saw something which was going to be the basis of another Diva bomb..._

 _Liv screams filled the whole house when she saw that Rachel Berry was the front-runner to play Mal. She walked downstairs like a Zombie which made Joey scream as she held up the phone._

 _Maddie saw it and said "Liv she's just the front runner and...actually you didn't read the whole thing...It said that he's still looking to cast the part and wants to have people audition through Youtube..." Maddie said to Liv and she was very calm about that..."Oh." Liv said and Maddie responded, "You see Rachel Berry doesn't have it on lock..."_

 _Two days later..._

 _Everyone was talking about the audition of_ Lucille Anne "Lulu" Parrish which has gotten one million views. Liv did some research on her and got to a group page called, "Miss Janes"


	8. The face of the future

_The First Kiss_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Eight_

 _Liv Rooney left a positive message for L_ _ucille Anne "Lulu" Parrish who was apart of the group Miss Janes and started to listen to Valerie from Amy Whinehouse. However she was more in love with the song, "Our Day Will come..." So she text Holden and asked if he ever heard that song..._

 _ **Holden: Yeah it's Amy Whinehouse who sings it.**_

 _ **Liv: I saw that girl do an audition of it and it was awesome.**_

 _ **Holden: I saw it too.**_

 _ **Liv: I want to do a cover of it.**_

 _ **Holden: ...That's going to be a hard song to tackle and Amy Whinehouse fans are vicious...**_

 _ **Liv: How vicious?**_

 _Ten minutes later she looked at the site called bad covers . com and listen to the audio of some of the covers. SHe thought it was okay and then saw the comments...She text back..._

 _ **Liv: That's vicious...**_

 _ **Holden: Do you still want to...**_

 _ **Liv: I just want to do it right and it makes me think of you...**_

 _ **Holden: You can't dedicated the whole album to me.**_

 _ **Liv: I have girl powers song and three songs about you...It's even.**_

 _ **Holden: You know that group Miss Janes you like so much...Go on youtube and check out that Lulu girl singing Just a Dream...Watch all the girls who has videos of them performaning.**_

 _Liv went on the profile and found out how Santana as well as Brittany use to be in a glee club. She was impressed and then saw Lulu's performance of Just A Dream she sang at a funeral. It was enough that Maddie came in to watch it and saw the pure emotion that came out of her voice..._

 _"Who was that?" Maddie asked and Liv simply said, "The next Grammy winner..."_


End file.
